In an image forming apparatus such as a copying machine or a printer, it is a widely adopted method in which a toner container, which contains a toner for developing purposes, is configured to be detachably attachable to a developing device. In this method, when the toner container is attached to the developing device, a discharge port (an outlet) in the toner container gets connected to a supply port in the developing device, thereby enabling a supply of the toner from the toner container to the developing device. Typically, in such a type of the toner container, the discharge port is configured to be closable. With that, when the toner container is removed from the body of the developing device, the toner does not leak through the discharge port to the outside.
For example, in Patent Literature 1 (Japanese Patent No. 4084835), a toner cartridge (a toner container) is disclosed in which the discharge port is configured to be openable or closable by an operation of a rotating knob. Moreover, in this toner cartridge, by operating the rotating knob, it also becomes possible to fix the toner cartridge in a mounting portion.
However, regarding the toner cartridge disclosed in Patent Literature 1, in a state in which the toner cartridge is not mounted in the mounting portion; if a operator casually rotates the rotating knob, then there is a chance that the discharge port becomes open and the toner leaks out through the discharge port.
Thus, it becomes necessary to take measures in order to prevent such toner leakage. However, if a new component is to be added for that purpose, then there is a possibility that, from the perspective of the layout of components disposed in the main body of the developing device and in the toner container, positioning the additional component while avoiding interference with other surrounding components is a difficult task.
Particularly, as a result of the downsizing of devices that has occurred in recent years, in a configuration in which the components are disposed in a highly dense manner, it is difficult to secure space for disposing components. Hence, it is all the more difficult to add a new component.
In view of such issues, it is an object of an aspect of the present invention to provide a toner container in which shutter opening is prevented from occurring in a non-mounted state and which includes an operating member and a shutter that can Operate in cooperation via a linking member; as well to provide a process cartridge and an image forming apparatus.